The invention generally relates to a mobile information acquisition system.
Cameras, microphones and other information gathering devices typically are used in an information acquisition system for purposes of remotely monitoring a particular scene. For example, one such type of system is an information acquisition system is a security monitoring system that typically includes cameras that are strategically mounted to view entry points and hallways of a building. Thus, each camera typically has a fixed position and is associated with a particular scene of interest.
As another example, information gathering devices may be mounted at fixed positions along a highway to monitor traffic conditions at predefined locations of the highway. Therefore, each information gathering device is associated with a particular point of the highway.
Unfortunately, the above-described information acquisition systems may furnish information about specific stationary locations. Therefore, using the above-described traffic monitoring system as an example, information about traffic conditions at points other than the predefined locations may not be obtained.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.